


“Hey, Sarge, you got a dame?”

by rox_fanfics



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Its not sad i promise), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Howling Commandos, Bucky Barnes Feels, Captain America: The First Avenger, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Captain America: The First Avenger Compliant, POV Bucky Barnes, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rox_fanfics/pseuds/rox_fanfics
Summary: “Hey, Sarge, you got a dame?” The ‘Howling Comandos’ - as they were called back home -  were sitting around the fire, eating food they had stolen from their last HYDRA raid, and Dum Dum asked the question, breaking the comfortable silence.Bucky thought for a moment before smiling a little, nodding, “Yeah, I gotta dame,”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Howling Commandos, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 15
Kudos: 370





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am sleep deprived and I needed some Stucky fluff and protective Bucky Barnes, so here we are.

“Hey, Sarge, you got a dame?” The ‘Howling Comandos’ - as they were called back home - were sitting around the fire, eating food they had stolen from their last HYDRA raid, and Dum Dum asked the question, breaking the comfortable silence. 

Bucky thought for a moment before smiling a little, nodding, “Yeah, I gotta dame,”

The other men sitting around the fire pit - Morita, Falsworth, Jones, and Dernier - whistled and catcalled, making Bucky laugh at his friends, a small blush rising up. 

“What’s she like?” Falsworth asked, leaning forward to soak up the warmth of the fire in the cold winter of France. 

Bucky thought for a moment, choosing his words carefully, “Well, she’s an artist, I swear she’ll be one of those famous ones, you’ll be hearin’ about her on the radio one day,” Bucky took a deep breath, thinking about the drawing Steve had sent him the last time he’d gotten mail. 

Knowing that everything they got sent was checked, Steve had been smart, always signing his letters as ‘Your Doll’ or ‘Your Sweetheart’, something that wouldn’t give away that they were both a couple of fairies. 

Bucky knew that Steve didn’t like it very much, but he knew that Steve’d sooner put on a dress and pretend to be a girl than let Bucky get a blue ticket. 

“Come on, give us more than that, Sarge, what’s she look like?” Jones asked, snickering at the completely smitten face of their Sargent. 

“Knock it off, you assholes,” Bucky said as the other members joined in with the laughing while he just rolled his eyes. 

He took a deep breath and thought for a moment, “I don’t really know where to start. She’s pretty as a picture, and she’s got these fucking perfect sky-blue eyes” Bucky smiled, “she’s tiny as shit, but it’s almost like all of her rage can’t fit in her body so she gets into fights all the time,” Bucky laughed, loosening up and taking a swig from his flask. 

“Sounds like a spitfire,” Morita said, teasing their blushing leader. 

“Oh yeah, that’s about right. I swear, we’ll go out for a drink, I’ll turn around, and she’ll have found the biggest guy there and tried to fight him,”. The whole group burst out laughing, all considerably more lighthearted after hearing the stories about the Sarge’s dame. 

“Can we see a picture?” Jones asked, interpreting for Dernier. 

Bucky tried hard to keep the panic from showing on his face, smiling like he was perfectly at ease, “No, I can’t’ have you getting off to my girl, now, can I?”

The whole group whined, asking to see a picture of the dame that tried to take on the biggest guys in bars. 

Bucky just shook his head lightheartedly, trying to mask the terror spreading through his veins. ‘ _ What if they found out? _ ’ ‘ _ What if they see me looking at Steve’s picture? _ ’ ‘ _ What if I let slip that I’m a fucking fairy? _ ’

“You alright, Sarge?” Morita asked, gently putting a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. 

Bucky jumped a little, but smiled, pushing his thoughts to the side. 

“Yeah, I’m alright, I just get worried about her sometimes,” he let out a shaky breath, all the attention back on him, “Part of the reason she’s tiny is cause she’s sick, all the time. I’d say she gets pneumonia at least every other winter, on top of asthma, heart conditions, who knows what. Been that way our whole lives,” Bucky too a deep swig, finding his heart aching at the thought that Steve might be suffering through that right now, Bucky thousands of miles away and unable to help. 

The mood of the group sobered a little, almost all of them know what it’s like to love someone who’s sick.

“Well, I’d sure like to meet this sick little spitfire when this is all over,” Dum Dum said, making Bucky almost drop his flask as the other men agreed. 

“What?”

“Well, did you actually think that we’d just forget about each other when the war is over? No! I swear, with all of these films we’re doing, we better be rich, and I want to meet your dame, Sarge,”

Bucky felt his breath quickening, his eyes moving around and trying to find something to focus on. 

“Barnes? You alright?” Falsworth gave Bucky a gentle nudge, pulling him out of his panic and making him jump a little, the others not noticing since they were now caught up in what they would do when the war was won. 

This had been stupid, Steve had been right when he said that Bucky was ‘taking all the stupid with him’, he was a fucking idiot who just had to gush about his sweetheart, even though it would probably get him killed. 

He could have just said he didn’t’ have a stupid dame, left it at that, but he was such a fucking idiot, he would be surprised if he even  _ survived _ the war. 

“Y-Yeah, fine, all good,” Bucky heard how shaky his voice was, saw the look of concern on Flaseworth’s face, but none of it registered. 

Bucky found himself in his tent a few minutes later after a quick excuse of wanting to rest. 

He sat down on his cot, running his hands through his hair and cursing himself over and over again. 

Stupid

_ Stupid _

**_Stupid!_ **

Without thinking, he reached into one of the secret pockets Stark had put in his jacket, pulling out the photo he kept there.

It wasn’t anything special to the regular person, but it meant to world to Bucky. 

Steve had been working in a shop for a few weeks, Bucky working down at the docks. Both of them were shocked to find that they had extra money by the end of the month and decided to treat themselves. 

‘The Wizard of Oz’ had just been released to theaters, and so they bought tickets. 

The movie was amazing, nothing they had ever really seen before, and the pure joy and fascination on Steve’s face when the screen lit up in color was something Bucky wanted to capture forever. 

So, of course, he went for the next best thing. 

There was a photo booth outside the theater, and Bucky dragged them inside, much to Steve’s annoyance. 

The first photo was Steve comically pouting at Bucky who was laughing his head off. The second showed Steve smiling at the camera, while Bucky just looked at Steve like he had hung the moon and the stars. The third photo was of the two of them looking at each other, eyes full of love. 

The last one showed them both kissing softly, Bucky’s lips turned upward in a small smile. 

Both of them knew it was a little reckless, but they each made sure to hide the photos away, Bucky keeping his in a locket box on the dresser, and Steve keeping his in the bedside table. 

Bucky had taken his photos with him when he got shipped out, just so he could stare at Steve’s smile whenever he had trouble falling asleep. Was it dangerous? Yes. Was it worth it? Absolutely. 

“Must be one hell of a dame if she can make you smile like that,” Flaseworth said, standing at the entrance to Bucky’s tent, making him panic as he hurried to hide the photos. 

But Falsworth was quick, plucking the photos out of Bucky’s hand and freezing as he saw the other person in them. Bucky felt his heart racing, eyes wide as he snatched the photos back. 

Falsworth was quiet for a moment before he spoke, a hint of amusement in his voice, “Sarge, I hate to tell you this, but that ain’t no dame,”. Bucky let out a harsh laugh, covering his mouth and refusing to look Flaseworth in the eye.

“If you’re gonna tell Phillips, just make it quick,” he mumbled, letting his head hang as he looked at the photos that were still in his hand. 

To his surprise, Flaseworth laughed. 

“I won’t be telling Phillips, but I doubt he’d care if I did or didn’t. Phillips is the kind of guy who wouldn’t punish someone unless they deserved it, and I doubt he’d think you think deserve it,” Bucky’s face filled with confusion. 

The other man sighed, “Look, Barnes, I won’t tell anyone, and I won’t’ hold it against you. You’re a good Sargent, you give good orders, and you’re a nice guy. I’m pretty sure the others would agree with me when I say that we don’t care who you’re fucking, as long as it doesn’t affect you on the field,”

Bucky looked up, meeting Falsworth’s eyes and almost crying with relief, “Thank you,” he muttered, a small smile finding it’s way onto his lips. 

“It’s nothing, Sarge. Now get some rest, you’ll need it,” and with that, Flaseworth left the tent.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky was nearly jumping out of his skin with excitement. Hitler was dead, the war was over, and he could go home. 

As he loaded onto the huge boat with Morita, Falsworth, Jones, Dum Dum, and Dernier, he couldn’t help his face from splitting into a grin (The group would have included Stark, but the man decided to take his own boat)

“So, will you introduce us to Stevie once we get to Brooklyn?” Morita asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Bucky laughed, leaning back in his seat. 

“You’ll have to wait a little longer, it’s gonna take three days, and I’m not having you meet Stevie until you’ve all had a bath,”

The group had decided to call Steve ‘Stevie’ while in public, seeing as they could play it off as short for Stephanie or something of the sort. When Bucky had told them, just a little over a week after his talk with Falseworth, he had expected it to go badly, but he trusted these men with his life, so he might as well trust them with his heart. 

Dum Dum had just shrugged, Morita had thanked him for trusting them, Jones had nodded like he had suspected it all along, and Dernier and rambled off in French, though it sounded positive. 

Bucky had wondered whether or not to tell Stark or Carter for a while, considering they were both in the position to give him blue tickets if they wanted to, but Dum Dum let it slip that Bucky had someone back home, and both of them had pestered him until he gave in. 

He had decided that he liked Agent Carter, she didn’t take shit from anyone, and he admired that. He also like Howard, mostly based on the fact that he brought them expensive alcohol and gave them new guns whenever they saw him. 

Still, they had grown to be a pretty close group, all a bunch of misfits (expect Stark, he could fit in wherever he pleased)

So, Bucky had promised to let them all meet Steve when they arrived back in New York on the huge ships that carried over five thousand men. 

Bucky had written to Steve about the people he was bringing with him and received a lengthy letter that only told him to stay safe on the battlefield, but Bucky knew what Steve meant. 

You can’t trust everyone. 

On the plus side, there wouldn’t be any fear of blue tickets once he was out of the army, so he could just go back to his regular life with Steve, maybe even get a nicer apartment now that he actually had some money (Apparently Dum Dum had been right, the army paid them nicely for all of their propaganda work)

He couldn’t wait to get back home and wrap Steve in his arms, kissing him for the first time in nearly two years.

God, it had been two years since he had held Steve in his arms, kissed his lips, heard him speak. 

Too long. 

“Don’t worry, Sarge, you’ll see your little Stevie soon,” Morita teased, making Bucky shake his head. 

“Still, it’s just been so long,” he mumbled, reaching into his secret pocket to pull out a sketch Steve had sent him. 

It was a drawing of Bucky lounging on the couch of their apartment, a smiled on his face. 

“Still can’t believe Stevie’s got them amazing art skills and chooses to draw your ugly mug,” Dum Dum said, making Bucky shove him to the side, the whole group laughing. 

The ride back to American soil was uneventful, to say the least. Flasworth got seasick and threw up a few times while Dernier cursed in French (about the smell, according to Jones)

“I can see Lady Liberty!” someone yelled after three days of stewing in the belly of the ship, causing the entire lazy atmosphere to shatter in an instant. 

Bucky and the others raced to the bow, many of the men who could walk following them. 

And there she was, the green statue stood tall and proud, welcoming them home. 

Bucky had wondered why his friends from overseas had wanted to come back to New York with him, but they had assured him that they wanted to see the place their Sargent grew up in, and they also wanted to have some time to be just a group of friends, not a group of soldiers. 

There was cheering as the boat docked, cheering from both the soldiers on board and the people waving handkerchiefs on the shore. 

Bucky hoped Steve was one of those people (but he wasn’t sure if he would be able to stop himself from kissing him right then and there). 

“You’re home, Sarge,” Morita said, appearing next to Bucky. 

Bucky nodded. 

The group all got off the boat together, trying to get away from the cheering crowd, they were only looking for one person, and only Bucky really knew what he looked like. 

Bucky looked around once they reached the outskirts of the crowd, knowing Steve would have stayed away from the center of the mass, because that was only for wives and children and such, and it would be too suspicious if Steve had been there. 

He was just starting to wonder if Steve was back at the apartment when he heard a voice. 

“Bucky!”

He whipped around just in time to catch Steve who was running at him with full speed, launching himself into his arms. 

“James Buchanan Barnes, if you leave me for that long again I will get onto one of those boats and follow you, 4F be damned,” Steve threw his arms around Bucky’s neck, pulling him into a tight hug, but it was obvious they wanted to do more. 

“I see what you mean by spitfire,” Dum Dum mumbled, making Bucky chuckle. 

Steve didn’t seem to mind the comment or the group watching them, he just held Bucky tighter for a few moments before letting go. 

“Everyone, meet Steve Rogers, the guy that’s going to give me a heart attack one day-” Bucky managed to duck away from Steve’s swat. 

“I hear that you’re the guys that kept this jerk alive, so I guess I have to thank you,” Steve said with a smirk, making the whole group laugh. 

“Oh yeah, I like this one,” Falsworth said, grinning at Steve. 

“I’m really feeling the love, Rogers,” Bucky said in a playful tone, Steve just raised an eyebrow. 

“You will later,” He promised before walking toward their apartment.

“...Is it just me or did that sound like a threat?” 

“You should be terrified,”

Steve looked over his shoulder, smiling, “You coming, soldier?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or comment :)
> 
> You can find updates about my stories/my life on social media!
> 
> Tumblr: rox-fanfics  
> Instagram: rox_fanfics  
> Twitter: rox_fanfics  
> Tik Tok: rox_fanfics


End file.
